


feels like you're tearing down castles in my head

by lesbiagnes



Series: tma fics based off songs [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Like thats it, M/M, i don't know how to tag this it's literally martin being in love with jon, it's set early s2 btw, like between tma 41 and 42, martin really be like love noises, thats the fic, your welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiagnes/pseuds/lesbiagnes
Summary: so what's it mean,when every dream i have's about you now?i can't believe,you get to me the way you do somehow.it's criminal.// or: martin being in love with jon for 400 words





	feels like you're tearing down castles in my head

**Author's Note:**

> is this bad? maybe. did i write this in an hour? yes. will i regret posting this in the morning? mayhaps
> 
> lyrics/title from criminal by state champs
> 
> (un-beta'd so tell me if there are mistakes please!!)

It was the 13th of March 2016. The winter air was still lurking in England, smothering everything in an inescapable chill that left you shivering until you retreated into the safety and warmth of a building. There were still a few robins fluttering about, chirping at ungodly hours in the morning. All the houses and shops were in the transition period from Christmas to Easter, and the lack of decorations made them look bare and dull and stripped down as if they’re nothing but brick and floor tiles.

And Martin Blackwood was in love with Jonathan Sims.

He’d stopped denying that fact years ago. He’d stopped ignoring whenever his heart skipped a beat when Jon said that he liked the tea he’d made, or when they _almost _brushed fingers when he handed the cup over, and started relishing in the feeling of feeling something.

There were other times too, like when Jon would _only_ come up to him asking for follow up information, and he would lean over his desk and speak to him in this low voice, as if it was classified information.

As if they weren’t all there for the same reason.

Or when they would make brief eye contact from across the staff room while they ate lunch, and Jon would occasionally come over and make conversation about statements or the institute. Other times he would just stare until Martin got flustered and looked back down at his sandwiches. Even then, when he wasn’t taking on the role of someone else, he looked detached, out of place almost. Like a painting in a secondary school corridor.

(Did Jon belong here? Did any of them belong here?)

The only time Martin truly had Jon’s attention was when he gave his statement. He got lost in the way Jon’s whole posture and demeanour changed as soon as he began speaking. It should have scared him, or at the very least been disconcerting to watch it happen in front of him, and yet Martin felt like he recognised Jon more when he got like that. Maybe it was a psychological thing. Maybe he just liked Jon.

And that was the issue, wasn’t it? He liked _Jon_. His stupid, stubborn boss that explored the tunnels thinking nobody would realise, and wouldn’t listen when told go to home, and didn’t come out to drink because he was ‘busy’. Jonathan Sims wasn’t meant to be loved, especially not by someone like Martin Blackwood. Jonathan Sims was made to be locked in a cupboard and turned into something else before dying while attempting to save the world. That’s who Jonathan Sims was. 

And maybe that’s who Martin needed.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter (@sylviatillys and @lesbiagnes) and on tumblr (@ensigntilly) :)


End file.
